


Let Me Help

by mushembra



Series: And He Finally Learned What Love and Kindness Meant [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Android Upgrade, As in he likes Connor more than he wants to admit, Because in this house we say fuck you to David Cage and give Gavin redeeming traits, Bladder Control, Connor keeps getting stuck in these situations, Desperation, Desperation Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin is kinda having a feeling, Gavin learning how to not be a dick, Hostage Situations, How did this shit turn into three chapters?!, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, More like Colleagues to Lovers honestly, Omorashi, Pacifist Ending, Post-Revolution, Smut, Sort Of, Understanding, poor bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: Things between Connor and Gavin were strained after the stakeout incident, and the android was worried they were on the edge of understanding, or their interpersonal relationship becoming more volatile than everTurns out that a hostage situation within their own precinct would be the deciding factor for them, and Connor learns that sometimes patience and understanding, even to the most hateful people opened so many doors(May help to read Even You Deserve Kindness first, but it's not required)





	1. Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So it would honestly help if you read everything I write in chronological order because I tend to build on previous fics
> 
> ...well my omo fics all pretty much seem to link, so if you're reading those, you might wanna read them all
> 
> ...so I'm turning into a Gavin/Connor shipper and I never fucking thought...damn...I mean I love Hank/Connor but I like WRITING them as father-son
> 
> So I guess this is the ship I'm writing for...hope ya'll are enjoying the reads!  
> I honestly didn't think my omo fics would get that much attention but damn, ya'll bring a tear to my eye! I LOVE YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!

Connor hadn’t the slightest clue how they ended up in this situation. The morning had been like any other, aside from the arrest of a deviant—the first since new laws were enacted in Detroit—that had been causing a scene at Stratham Tower. There was no precedent, no consideration for how high the deviant’s instability levels were, or how volatile he would be once brought into the precinct to be detained. And that’s why every officer in the building was now laying on the floor, nervously watching said deviant staggering with disjointed steps between the desks, ranting and raving like some lunatic. His words made no sense, but what Connor could boil his words down to were that he seemed quite traumatized by the events of the revolution's bloody climax. Not all deviants made it through the violence without psychological scarring, and that was true especially of newly awakened androids that were infants to their emotions, emotions that were overwhelming them. So unfortunately a lot of pieces in the aftermath needed picking up, and some poor souls slipped through the cracks.

“Hey. Yoohoo. PLAST—CONNOR!”

Connor jolted out of his thoughts, letting his eyes drag over to the officer nearest him; one Detective Gavin Reed. It was hard to make eye contact with the position he was laying in, positioned on his front with his wrists and arms bound by both handcuffs and the detective’s hoodie tightly behind his back. The deviant had insisted on such, seeing Connor as a threat. He was the infamous deviant hunter after all, so if anyone had the chance to pull some sort stunt to bring the deviant down, it would be him.  It wasn’t the most comfortable way to outlast a hostage situation, his sensory receptors quite cruel with how they picked up the hard pressure of the floor. Strangely, however, the quality and sensation of the discomfort changed the longer he remained on the floor, and it was a tad concerning that readjusting his position wasn't easing the ache.

“So, you got a fucking plan yet or what?”

Connor tried to school the frustration from his features, but he didn’t quite achieve it. The discomfort and endless repetition of this question from Gavin was really starting to wear his patience thin. It didn’t help that the officers seemed to rely on him for coming up with a successful scenario to defuse this situation, making the ordeal that much more distressful. All of their lives were in his hands, and every scenario he ran (since he was incapacitated) resulted in at least one injury, and at worst several deaths. It's why he hasn’t spoken up with a proposal. At a time when he wasn’t a deviant, he would have gone with the option that caused the less damage and harm. Now, he couldn’t help but think that perhaps an officer wouldn’t get to go back home to their family because of his decision. He just couldn’t stomach that thought.

“I haven’t come up with anything ideal yet, Detective. I assure you, being the one closest to me, you’ll be the first to know when I’ve come up with a successful scenario. The deviant is volatile, so it makes the situation very precarious.”

Connor could hear a frustrated snort coming from the detective, but the repeated inquiries wouldn’t produce results any faster. Injured, dead, injured, dead, mass slaughter. Nothing, nothing, nothing. And that discomfort was getting worse; rather it was pushing itself as more of a priority and filling up more of his computing space with each passing minute. Why? He'd even attempted to temporarily suspend his sensory receptors for some relief, to no avail. The android snorted and wriggled on his front, which caused the discomfort to increase until he finally stilled again. Then it dawned on him, and if he were human he would have visibly paled at the realization. It was just as he told Gavin not too long ago during their stakeout; sometimes you were caught with a natural need rearing it’s head at an inopportune time, and this had to be one of the worst possible times for his bladder to remind him of the coffee he’d had earlier.

_Oh not now…this can’t be happening right now…_

“You know…”

Connor glanced up at the deviant, who was now standing over him with a glazed over look in his eyes. He looked absolutely mad, driven to some sort of insanity once unheard of in androids. With deviants becoming more human, developing the capability to feel, it wasn’t too much of a stretch to believe that they could now suffer from mental and emotional disorders or breakdowns. It almost made him feel bad; almost. He was still holding them hostage and threatening the lives of everyone in the room, so Connor could only feel so much sympathy.

“I just don’t get it. How…h-how do you just get it so easily? How? I tried to go to that place, that place where the Liberator first spoke to us. But I found no answers. No answers. Still lost, lost, lost, lost—”

The deviant started twitching his head to the left over and over and over in some strange tick. Connor was leaning more towards allowing this current scenario to play out, as much as he didn’t want to be so cruel to one of his own. With how unstable the deviant was, he was much more likely to self-destruct over killing someone else in the precinct. It would lead to the death of the deviant, but it would save everyone else in the process. The downside to this would be possible emotional scarring of the officers involved, and how long it could take for the android’s stress levels to reach 100%, the level necessary to initiate a self-destruct error routine. Which was not at all ideal for Connor and his own private situation. The thought alone was enough to make him cringe.

Another hour was spent on the floor, and Connor couldn’t help but turn on his side at some point during that time. The discomfort was becoming too much to remain on his stomach, and he was finding the distressing situation was making the urge to relieve himself increase rather exponentially. He never felt the need ratchet in intensity so quickly before. The urge was always so gradual to increase, enough that aside from a few times, he’s never really worried about holding it beyond his limit. But then the words of the technician he spoke to during his last check-up appointment came to mind; in distressing situations where more critical biocomponents took priority, should he have a large amount of fluid stored in his bladder, his program would expedite the emergency purge protocol to make the processing power available where it was needed. It left him feeling all the more anxious, rubbing his thighs together back and forth.

There was just no way out, was there? Connor continued his attempt to run scenarios in hopes it would prove to be a good distraction. But the longer he allowed his mind to run these future plays, the more it steered away from de-escalating the hostage situation and towards how he could get himself out of the bindings so he could relieve himself. Or the overall likelihood he would get out of this dry. He felt a little guilty that when lives were at stake, he was focusing on his bladder. But that guilt was easily assuaged when his eyes drifted about nervously, landing on Gavin who was giving him a look of empathy and understanding. He could practically feel his face burning with embarrassment, if that were possible. He had to look away, letting a forced breath out through his teeth. This was really starting to verge on painful.

“How bad Connor?”

“I’ve been…desiring to heed my need for the better part of an hour now, Detective. That is I've wanted to...no longer have to wait for that hour.”

“Jesus fuck…think you can, uh, hold it?”

Connor rolled his eyes at the remark, jerking his hips forward for a moment before chewing at his lip, closing his eyes tightly. What was most frustrating about the position he was forced to assume on the floor, curled up on his side with his arms bound, it was very difficult to get friction against his crotch. He needed it. The burning desire was driving him absolutely mad, his heavy bladder and aching cock practically begging for stimulation. He was almost jealous the deviant couldn’t experience such a need. His only consolation, if any, was he was likely not the only officer feeling inconvenienced by this particular need. Not that it helped with his own urge he was in desperate need of relieving. If anything, glancing over at another nervous, tense looking officer made him shudder, his next breath coming in short in hopes of lessening the tight, painful feeling that came with breathing while overflowing with fluid.

“I’m not sure I have much of a choice, Detective.”

“Yeah well uh, I know about your fucking purge shit. And I uh, you know, bodies have limits and shit."

“I _know_ , Detective.”

Oh how Connor knew. And being reminded wasn’t helping the situation any. In fact, it was only making him think more of his need, his need that was only growing worse and worse. He couldn’t help but turn his face against the floor, letting out a groan as the sound of the fabric of his trousers rubbing against itself grew faster in pace. He just wanted to make it to the bathroom. He wanted to hold it. He didn’t want to have an accident. His scenarios were looking more and more negative in their outcomes, unfortunately. The likelihood that he would make it to the bathroom without voiding was at most 30% and declining steadily with each passing minute. Not very good odds. It made the distress worse, and the need worse, a sharp burning sensation tingling in his cock. Oh he couldn’t be that close to leaking, he just couldn’t. Was he sweating? He couldn’t sweat, could he? He didn't recall that being in his new system and programming. Full, full, he didn't want to be full anymore.

“Jeez, really gotta piss, huh?”

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Detective. I wasn’t aware of my own situation, so I truly appre—AH!”

Connor suddenly felt something solid press against his crotch, and in his surprise the smallest bit of fluid leaked out, though he was able to stem an all out flow. When he looked down, he was astounded to see Gavin had moved quite close to him and inserted his own leg between the android’s, pressing it down quite tightly in a way that was absolutely relieving. He couldn’t help but note the small blush dusting the man’s cheeks, the way he kept his eyes averted. This was the most they’ve talked and had contact since the incident. Ironic how it would be a similar sort of situation that would have them talking again. Connor was starting to believe perhaps their momentary heart to heart (or rather heart to pump) hadn't happened. There hadn't been any new instances of harassment, but they hadn't really started speaking, either. So all the android could make out of it was that things were teetering on the edge of tilting one way or the other. Thankfully, it seems they tilted in favor of a better relationship being fostered between the two of them.

“Look just, here, let me fucking help. I, yeah, don’t know how long this shit is gonna be so—are you--?!”

Connor couldn’t help it. He found himself grinding against the man’s leg, doing his best to suppress a whimper. He had shut down his scenario protocols. It was a fruitless effort. He was focusing all of his effort on holding his fluids, sparing a small glance to the deviant. He was growing more erratic, no longer paying much attention to the officers. He was going on a long and crazed monologue, his instability reaching dangerous levels. It wouldn’t be long, but the android wasn’t sure it would be soon enough to spare his dignity. He knew he would start seeing alerts soon enough, informing him that his system could no longer contain his load.

“So uh…how ‘bout that fucking whether, huh?”

Connor would have laughed if he wasn’t so desperate. Poor Gavin looked about as uncomfortable as it comes, and yet at the same time he wasn’t pushing him away. So what did that mean? Something else he didn’t have the capacity to ponder on further.

“G-Gavin…”

“Shit, come on, hang in there. It’ll be over soon. I’ll uh, I’ll get you to the bathroom as soon as this shit is over.”

Connor could feel a hand rubbing up and down along his back, a comforting gesture. It was a far cry from the Gavin he'd known just weeks ago, and he was grateful and at the same time surprised. There really was a different man beneath that angry and hateful façade, a mask that was worn to protect his mind and his heart. It seemed that everyone was full of surprises, android and human alike. He pressed his forehead against the man’s chest, small pants escaping his trembling lips as he rutted faster against his leg. But the pressure wasn’t enough to stop a jet of liquid from bursting from his cock, soaking the front of his trousers, and subsequently Gavin’s pant’s leg.

“Gavin, I really, _really_ need to go. I need…please, I need—”

“Fuck, I know, I know. Stop panicking. Makes it worse dumbass.”

“Easy f-for you to say…”

Connor was full to the brim, enough that he swore his eyes had to be floating (it was a weird expression he’d heard Hank say once before rushing to the bathroom after getting stuck in traffic on the way home one day). The initial pressure release had initiated, and he could do nothing to stop the leaks escaping his strained hold. His movements against the detective became more frantic, but to his credit, Gavin made no comment. He swore he _did_ hear one of the offer’s making a remark, though it was more sympathetic rather than snarky, another grumbling about her own need. This was carrying on for too long. Too long for the android’s ability to hold it. There was simply too much, he couldn’t hold it. He was Cyberlife's most advanced prototype, but he could only be expected to hold the flood back for so long before his body no longer heeded him.

“Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!”

Everyone was startled by the deviant’s sudden outburst, screaming and fisting his free hand in his hair. Then, before anyone had time to react, the gun was at his LED, and he pulled the trigger, dropping heavy to the floor. It took a few moments before a collective sigh of relief could be heard throughout the precinct, a flurry of motion happening all at once. Everyone's health and well-being was looked over, the Captain started barking orders, no fewer than four officers approached the deviant, to ensure it was shutdown and take the precaution of training their guns on him in case he were to suddenly reactivate. Connor took notice of none of this. He was reduced to his dire need, the rutting, the panting, tears of pain prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"See, see? You did it. Come on."

Connor could feel the leg providing him that last little bit of stability to hold his failing bladder withdrawing, and a panicked and strangled sound forced it's way out of his throat. At the same time, his legs locked around Gavin's, effectively trapping it. He was about to lose it. He was absolutely about to lose it.

"Fuck, look! I can't get you to the bathroom if you steal my leg dumbass!"

"Not going t-to make it. Gavin, I can't--HEY!"

Before Connor knew what was happening (his processes operating in at such a limited capacity he could no longer make observations of the room around him), Gavin had snatched his leg back, lurched up to his feet, then swooped up the android in one swift motion. 

"Hang on a fucking second, ok?!"

Connor bit down on his tongue, the pain of his bladder jolting with Gavin's running immense. But he bore down, watching the indicator in his visuals. He had seconds, mere seconds before he accidentally pissed all over the detective. If that wouldn't be the most humiliating thing possible, he didn't know what would be. He begged the man to put him down, but it seemed he was hell-bent on getting Connor to the toilet. And as embarrassing as this should be, none of the officers that watched Gavin run passed said anything about it, or looked their way. It took only mere moments to get to the bathroom, and once there, much to the android's relief, a stall was secured and he was set down on his feet in front of the toilet. There was still one small (or major problem) however.

"My arms! M-My arms! Gavin!"

Connor twisted his legs together, bobbing up and down, feeling just how futile the whole thing was. There was no way Gavin could get his arms unbound before the purge initiated. He was so close to making it, and he was still going to piss himself; right in front of the damn toilet. He couldn't help the cry of frustration that erupted from deep in his throat, shaking like a leaf, resisting the inevitable to the very last.

"Ssshhh, ok, calm the fuck down. I said I'd help, right?"

He had, and Connor hadn't the slightest clue what that meant, until the detective was pressed up against his back, working at his jeans swiftly. First the button, then the zipper, then the hand swatted the android's legs apart so that Gavin could pull his cock out of his soaking underwear. And not a moment too soon. A spurt of liquid dribbled onto the tiled floor before the man could aim for Connor, and when he finally did, the emergency purge initiated, and fluid burst forth in a mighty flood. And he couldn't keep himself from leaning back against those warm arms, the most obscene moan escaping his lips. And if he felt the detective's erection at his backside, he said nothing about it.

"Well fuck me. You really know how to stow it away, huh? You makin' me need to piss."

Connor released a breathless chuckle, closing his eyes, allowing the feeling of bliss wash over him. Of course as his stream started to die down, it started dawning on him just how bizarre and awkward this whole situation has been, and still was. A new feeling was starting to stir in his loins, a new heat, something pleasant, something desireable. Oh, so was this lust? This was highly inappropriate, the wrong time, the wrong place, and surely the wrong person. So why had Gavin been, without any reservations, absolutely willing to stand here, holding his cock as he pissed. It was something so extremely intimate, something he couldn't ignore. But now  _definitely_ wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Thank you, Gavin. I...appreciate the assistance."

"Yeah, yeah, don't fucking mention it. Seriously, don't. Er, I mean...fuck...do you...I know we ain't like...damn it, you wanna go grab some beers or something later? It's been one of  _those_ days."

Connor couldn't believe his ears. Was  _the_ Detective Gavin Reed asking him to go out somewhere with him? While he was standing with him in a bathroom stall, tucking his cock back into his trousers? He never thought the two of them could ever be civil, let alone actually willingly go out together somewhere. This passed year really has stirred up the winds of change for many, and if that meant a change for Gavin as well, then Connor was willing to see where this went. Everyone could change, and everyone deserved a chance to relearn how to live their life. Who knows, this could be the start of something worthwhile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Take Off the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin had no idea why he invited Connor out for drinks, and was even more baffled by why he invited the android back to his home after
> 
> Especially when he knew the darkness that lay in wait for him each night when he returned him
> 
> Turns out maybe he was finally ready to invite someone into his gnarled and hollow heart, and maybe he was finally ready to allow himself to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm adding two more chapters, and it's because of you lovely, lovely people
> 
> And I actually had a lot of inspiration after writing the first chapter to make two morrrre!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This fandom has been the most receptive of my fics than any other, and I fucking love each and every one of you! I loooove youuuu!!!
> 
> Oh, BTW, no omo in this chapter, but it's like a bridging set up chapter for the third, which I promise, PROMISE, will be raunchy as fuck and so delicious ;)

"Come oooon pussyyyy! SHOT, SHOT, SHOT!"

Gavin probably shouldn't be encouraging this so much, since it was pretty obvious the poor android was already pretty drunk (pft, more like hammered). But what was one more shot? And damn if the face he made wasn't the funniest (and cutest) damn thing on this cursed planet? The way his nose scrunched up, eyes squinting shut tightly, then his overly sensitive tongue would stick out, hanging useless and abused by the strong taste. The poor bastard. But he couldn't help but egg on the android, and wouldn't you know it, he complied, taking the shot like a trooper before gagging, screwing up his face and shaking his head.

"There you fucking go! Yeeeeah!"

"Alright, hey man, ya'll need to clear out."

Gavin glanced up at the bartender, who looked pretty amused but irritated. Whoops. Guess they were being too loud. He blamed Connor for that one, even if he was being just as loud and obnoxious.

"Whaaaa? Com' on. Just a little longer my man."

"No can do. I was told to keep an eye on the kid for Hank. And he's one of my most loyal customers. So I'm not about to let Connor drink himself half to death. Sorry. What you do at home is your business though. Not my problem then. Already called ya'll a taxi, so be safe. Don't make me call his dad on you."

Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes as he slid off of the bar stool.

"Whatever. It was getting stale and dull as shit in here anyways. Come on Connor, lets get out of here."

"But I...want the blue oooone."

Connor leaned heavily against the counter, pointing at a bottle of blue raspberry vodka. Definitely a bad fucking idea. Last thing he needed was more vodka. So Gavin just gave a grunt as a no and grabbed him by the collar, hauling him towards the door. Well, hold up. One thing first before they run into any problems on the trip home.

"Bathroom."

Gavin unceremoniously changed course and shoved the android in the direction of the bathrooms, and Connor gave him the dopiest, most confused little look. Even if he was too drunk to notice, the detective wasn't. He could see the way the android was dancing nervously on his legs despite being in a state of relaxed sedation. Poor bastard was doing a little potty dance in the bar and probably didn't even realize it.

"Man come on, lets not press repeat on what happened earlier. Go take a fucking leak and lets uh...go to my place for a bit or some shit."

"Okaaaay Gaviiiin!"

 

\-----------------------

 

"Keys. Keys. Fucking..."

"Jingle jinglllle!"

Gavin whipped his head around, that sly little bastard of an android having snatched the keys right from his pocket. When the fuck had he done that? He gave a snarl, snatching the keys from Connor who was snorting and laughing like a pleased little child. Well wasn't he just so damn happy with himself?

"You, being drunk, is just...a fucking trip."

"Trip? Ooooh where--where are we going Gavin?"

"It was...never fucking mind, watch your step."

Gavin lead the android into his modest home, dropping the keys without so much as a care onto the floor. Yikes, maybe he should have cleaned up the place a little bit before having a guest over. Place was a disaster of dirty dishes, clothes, and many pieces of broken unnamed shit. It really wasn't the state he ever wanted someone to come see his home in. Thing was, when was the last time he had someone over? Fuck, come to think about it, has he ever had anyone over to this place since he bought it? Probably not, since he was a hateful bastard that people avoided like the plague. Sure, there was Officer Chen, some other officers he talked to in passing at work, but no one he would call a friend. It was his own fault. He was always driving people away until there was a hole left in his chest, a hole that he refused to allow to be filled. He wasn't allowing anyone close enough to hurt him anymore.

"Make yourself comfortable and shit or whatever."

What was he doing? Gavin had no fucking clue why he invited Connor back. What were they going to do? What did he want out of this? Fuck he didn't know what he wanted out of anything anymore. Why did he help Connor the way that he did today? Why was he starting to care so damn much? He was just a fucking piece of plastic! At least he kept trying to tell himself that to keep the distance and wall up between them. He was failing at that pretty hard though. Really hard. Because how can he look that android--that _man_ \--in the face and continue to despise him, or want to shove him aside? He was sick of shoving and shoving because look where he was now. Unable to love or rely on a soul, sinking or swimming on his on. But there was no fucking swimming anymore, only the sensation of drowning.

"Jesus fucking Christ what am I doing..." 

"Gaviiiin?"

Gavin stalked into the living room, tossing himself down into the armchair sitting in front of the TV. Never sprung for a couch, because why bother when he never invited anyone in? In fact everything in this house obviously spoke of someone who wanted no on around. It couldn't be further from the fucking truth, but this was the truth he's told himself for so damn long he started believing it down to his very bones. See this is what happened every time he came home. The cycle of self-loathing and hatred started, the venomous talks he had with himself in the bathroom mirror, going to bed screaming into his pillow, eyes swollen and burning from crying far too much for one lifetime. It was a black hole, all consuming, destroying fucking everything that set foot near it. Hell, he was having a grand ol' time just a little while ago and now look at him? Fucking pathetic. This is exactly why he stopped even trying.

Gavin was glaring off into empty space in his dark living room, letting the depressing effect of the alcohol coursing through his veins drive him deeper into that dark and hateful place. He was forgetting something. Fuck what was he forgetting? Oh what did it matter. This is how it was when he came home. Everything that happened in the day didn't fucking matter. It would be wiped to give way to the pain, then the process would start all over again the next day. But something was definitely off.

"--avin? Gavin?"

Oh fuck. Gavin let his eyes lift up from the blank space he was staring into, the soft glow of a certain android's LED the only light in the room. The soft glow was all he needed to see those infuriatingly soft chocolate brown eyes. Who did Connor think he fucking was, to look so warm and inviting, so trusting and familiar when there was nothing warm or familiar or worth trusting ever in his putrid life? He had the fucking audacity to just waltz into his life and try to what, fix shit? Didn't he realize this was a lost cause?

"Fuck off plastic prick..."

There was crystal clear clarity in those eyes, and Gavin was a bit jealous the android apparently had an off switch for his inebriation. Because fuck if he couldn't feel the word vomit (or maybe it was real vomit) threatening to burst forth. And when he started, he wasn't going to be able to stop. Just like with that therapist. It was the first and last time the detective ever spilled his guts, and it was the last session he ever went to, despite Fowler's griping. He wanted out. He wanted fucking out. He pressed himself back against the armchair, and it's old frame groaned in protest.

"Gavin, you are distressed, and not physically this time. I understand things between us are very tentative, yet I can tell there is..."

The fucking brilliant Connor, the Android sent by CyberLife, was at a loss for words. Well wasn't this just astounding, and endearing, and fucking disgusting. Gavin shook his head violently, feeling dizzy in the aftermath, the smallest of groans grumbling from his chest. Abort. He needed to abort this shit before they reached the point of no return.

"Just get the fuck out of here metal man!"

"Gavin, please--"

"Connor, I can't do this...please, leave..."

There, begging. He was begging and he didn't give a fuck. Gavin could feel the dam breaking, the one he allowed to open each night, the one that he slammed back shut and allowed to turn him bitter. He wanted that bastard to leave, he wanted him to stay. He wanted to remain lost until the world took everything from him. He wanted to be found, to finally have a hand reach into that pit and pull him out. He didn't know what he fucking wanted. He didn't want the decision to be his. He just wanted someone to take this away from him. It was too much to suffer with alone anymore.

"I...can not do that Gavin."

There was a gentle hand on his shoulder, a comfort that burned at the same time. It widened the cracks, wider and wider, until Gavin could take no more. It was venomous, vicious, explosive. He shoved Connor back, the android falling to the floor with a neutral expression meant to be a defense to his own heart (or pump or whatever the fuck he had). It made him feel disgusting. Back on his bullshit, huh? Shoving around the kind-hearted and vulnerable as was his calling card. The ever loveable Gavin Reed, resident prick of the DPD extraordinaire. 

"You know what, why the fuck not Connor?! Not like humans treated me any better! See the truth is the world is full of scum ass shitbags who just want to hurt people! They are not good people, never will be. And you know what, maybe you just need to admit to yourself that I'm one of those people!"

"You're not. Even you must know that. You are not the cruel man you portray yourself to be."

"Oh really? So why did my mom say fuck it and leave for some damn attorney? Why did she leave me with a fucking alcoholic father who blamed me for his shitty life choices? If I'm such a good person, why the fuck did I have to suffer being beaten just about every damn day for some bullshit that wasn't my fault until I finally got the nerve to run away?!"

Gavin bellowed a primal scream, grabbing ahold of a picture from that had been sitting on a small table by the armchair, and he pitched it with great force at a nearby wall. The frame shattered and splintered, startling the android enough for his LED to flash red before drifting back to yellow. Wow, he really was going for shitbag of the year, wasn't he? The detective fisted his hands into his hair, angry tears burning his eyes. He was seeing red and black, his world awash with bruises and blood and memory gaps from the blackouts. He was having a fucking monumental meltdown, right in front of Connor. Could he go back to just being a colossal dick to him? Can he rescind the invite, what happened earlier today, their words of hesitant understanding during the stakeout? It had done nothing but give him hope he didn't deserve, a small spark that tricked him into believing just maybe, things would start to get better.

"Yet you really try so very hard to make something of your life that you can be proud of. You joined the police force to help people, protect those who were just as vulnerable. Or to find answers for the dead who no longer have a voice. You've been very successful detective, but you had more promise in the beginning. More enthusiasm perhaps? Before you pushed the entire DPD away from you because of your fear of being hurt by them."

Gavin watched wearily as Connor walked over with the picture that had been tucked into the frame, handing it over, and fucking hell why would he throw this picture of all things? This picture, one of the only possessions that held positive feelings that he owned. It was back when he was first accepted into the force, and it was a photo of him standing proudly next to Hank Anderson of all people. Back then, the man's son was still alive, and Gavin was enthusiastically throwing himself into his work, bright eyed and thinking just for once, he could put everything vulgar in his life and in himself behind him. He could become one of the DPD's finest officers, a beacon of hope for those who couldn't defend themselves. He could make a real positive difference in the world. But a new career can't erase your trauma or replace the need for therapy to properly heal and move forward, no matter how fucking much he willed it. The detective held the picture in shaking hands, the tears running hot down his face as he shuddered. Such promise thrown right out the window.

"Gavin, listen. This anger, this hatred...it's a cover for this pain, and it will destroy you. I've seen glimpses of who you truly are, and you are not the man you posture to be. I may not know all of who you are, Gavin, but I don't want to let you drown in this without knowing I'm extending my hand to you, if you wish to accept it."

Even after his volatile words, how he exploded on Connor, how vicious and unwelcoming he was, the android was still willing to extend his hand? Gavin didn't deserve this, didn't deserve care, safety, warmth, to heal. But he didn't want to live in this darkness forever. He couldn't live like this anymore. Fuck he used to idolize Hank, and now he was turning into him. But the grizzled old lieutenant was changing, so maybe he could, too. Maybe he should. No, there was no fucking maybe. He needed to before he completely lost himself. The detective felt weak on his legs, backing up against the wall to slide down on the floor, the sobbing overtaking him. And it was fucking hideous and loud and embarrassing. Man he hated crying. He hid his face into the crook of his arm, holding the photo close to his chest as he wailed hysterically.

True to his word, the android came to his rescue, a pair of strong and safe arms wrapped Gavin up protectively, sheltering him from the darkness around him. It didn't fix shit, it didn't lessen the sting of those bruises that he would see littered all over his body, the bruises that weren't really there. It didn't purge him of the self-hatred, the compulsive desire to allow himself to self-destruct. But it was a start. Because for once in the midst of falling apart, he had a lifeline in the storm. That lifeline was a brilliant blue in the sea of black, warm and soft and never fading. He allowed Connor to rock him back and forth through the crying, actually allowed himself to fucking bawl like a child in his arms. And it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as he thought it would be. Hell, it was better than crying into his pillow, sweating and shivering from the cold. He didn't deserve it, but maybe he could get used to this shit.

"Hey uh...ehem...Connor?"

Gavin finally after a time managed to get the sobbing under control, curled up against the android now without the same sense of shame. Fuck it, if this was happening, might as well let it happen. He felt Connor tilt his head down, chin resting on the top of his head as he looked down.

"Yes, Gavin?"

"You tell anyone about this shit, I'll throw you out a fucking window."

There wasn't a whole lot of venom there. Because Gavin knew the android wasn't that kind of person. He wasn't someone to go yammering about everyone's personal shit at work. But he had an image to uphold while he sorted through this recovery mumbo jumbo. Kinda hard to sound stern when his eyes and nose were red and his voice wavered from how raw his throat was from the screaming and crying. Fuck he was tired. At least Connor seemed to get a laugh out of the pitiful effort, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Don't worry, this is just between us. Now, how about we get you to bed?"

"Gettin' sick of dealing with my sad shit ass?"

"Well, I was going to offer remaining here for the evening if you would like the company."

Gavin snorted, almost allowing some spiteful bullshit about how he didn't need a babysitter to escape his lips. But he bit the remark back, sinking more of his weight against the android as he allowed himself a moment to sort out what he  _really_ wanted. And fuck, the answer really was simple, wasn't it?

"Please, stay..."

"Of course, Gavin. Any time you need it"

 


	3. Exploring Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night in Gavin's home was a turning point, a bridge had been built, and Connor couldn't feel more honored to have the privilege to be trusted with his heart
> 
> This was all so new and intense for the both of them, but they wanted to explore every nook, cranny, and possibility together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go; my self indulgent smut/omo/kink chapter  
> The only reason more was made for this particular story arc is because of you lovely people and the interest in it!
> 
> I just...I love how this fandom has received my fics and you make this little plebe so very happyyyy@!!!
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions or prompts for future fics, I'd love to explore them! Just drop me a message and I'll give it a look at!

"So uh...you and Reed seem..."

"Hm?"

Connor glanced up from his terminal, taking in Hank's confused and yet amused face. The last three months have seen quite the change in Gavin's demeanor at the precinct. It wasn't a quick change and he would let his anger best him sometimes, but he was now apologizing after an outburst. Although, the android insisted he do better about making eye contact when apologizing instead of watching his foot as he put scuffs in the floor, to which the detective gave a polite 'fuck off I'm trying'. Connor let it go. He really was trying, so he couldn't be too frustrated with him. Progress is progress, he wasn't about to come down too hard on the little slide backs as long as the detective continued moving forward.

"You two seem pretty close. Kinda...didn't expect that but--you're being  _careful_ right? I don't want him using you for fuck knows what."

"Hank, I promise, I know what I'm doing. There's no need to be concerned, I assure you."

"Ok, ok. I trust you, you know that."

Connor gave a soft smile, turning his attention back to his terminal. Of course his attention had been far from his work for the last hour. Well, more like the entire day, but it was becoming more difficult to even put up the façade of working for the last hour. With the new friendship that has blossomed between he and Gavin, more intense feelings started coming with it. They both felt rather intensely for each other; for different reasons and in different ways, but there was such a fire between the two of them that they just couldn't ignore it. It was the second month since their night of bonding that Gavin 'accidentally' kissed Connor (and of course spouted obscenities going on about how he was so utterly worthless and had made a mistake). But much to the android's surprise, he enjoyed the physical contact and had pulled the detective in for another kiss, this one less rushed and more tender.

They hadn't moved much further passed heated touches and dry humping, allowing this lust between them to continue to build, but tonight Connor and Gavin had made a bit of a plan. A plan that had stemmed from a realization they both had, a kinky desire they wished to fulfill. It was just a hunch to tip them over the edge from observations on both of their ends, but if their hunch was correct... Connor trembled at the thought, chewing at his lip as he felt his artificial bladder filling to a point of discomfort that could no longer be ignored. But that was the point. It was the end of the work day, and as soon as he rose from his chair, their little game would begin. A game of endurance, lust, control, and allowing a human to take command of him once more. But this was different; giving Gavin control was his decision, and he was giving it to the detective willingly. Something about that left the android feeling heated, breathless, eager to please and follow command. In this instance, he would do anything to obey.

"Yo Connor, you still gonna help me with that network bullshit at my place? I can't get the damn thing to work."

Oh and blessedly there was Connor's salvation now. If they wanted to enjoy this little game of theirs, it would be best for them to leave before his systems started overloading too much prior to getting to the house. He looked up to Gavin with a bit of a heated look, and all the man could do was smirk back, knowing full well he had been allowing his bladder to go ignored for the sake of their game. He rose carefully to his feet as not to jostle the fluid stored in his body too much, powering down his terminal and any space within his mind palace he was using to dedicate to work. He was now officially Gavin's to do with as the man pleased. He never thought he would enjoy such a relinquishing of free will over becoming a deviant, but here he was, doing this of his own free will and becoming absolutely excited by the entire idea of it.

"Of course, Gavin. It shouldn't take long, I assure you. I'll see you later this evening, Hank."

"Yeah, yeah. We both know you won't be back later. I'll see you tomorrow knucklehead."

Connor watched as Hank walked passed Gavin, giving the detective a warning look before departing the precinct. The duo followed soon after, Connor trying to keep his mind off of his need; both of them. He was feeling too flushed, too hot, too full, and it was exhilarating. He shouldn't allow himself to get in such a state in public, and yet the fact that he was feeling so needy and randy in public just made the sensation that much more intense. Unfortunately, it wasn't lost on Gavin, who gave him the most devious smirk as he opened up the car door.

"I think we're on to something here. Look at you. Fucking precious, you know that?"

"I...Gavin, I don't--"

"Oh no, no. Remember the rules. One, you call me sir throughout the duration of the scene. And two, for the love of god remember your safeword."

"D-Deviant, Sir."

"Good boy. Now, let's get you home. And we will not be stopping for any circumstances. Not gonna be a problem, is it?"

"No, Sir."

Connor slid into the car, and noted pretty quickly that Gavin had set it to autonomous. Likely so that he could sit in the back with him and start with the teasing. Not that the android minded. The fire he could feel sparking throughout his body was demanding attention. He sat up straight in his seat, giving a shift of his hips, then another as the detective slid into the seat beside him. After closing the door, the car started off towards it's destination, approximately 20 minutes away. Why did it have to be 20 minutes? Connor couldn't help but frown, hands rubbing against the tops of his thighs. His bladder ached, and his cock did just as much, if not more. Though that was more to do with the erection that was starting to strain against the front of his trousers.

"Poor thing. I told you not to start holding it too fucking early. You have no option but to wait, now."

Connor shuddered as Gavin reached over and pulled the android's shirt out from where it was tucked into his trousers, proceeding to rest his hand over where his poor filling bladder was. He couldn't help the little whine that escaped his lips, shifting his hips side to side, but his movements were stilled by a hand on his hip. He strained, clenching down on his pelvic floor, gnawing at his lower lip as he was often want to do when he was in such a state.

"Ah, ah. Come on, hold still for me. You can't be that fucking desperate yet. Show me how good you can be Connor."

Connor gasped, feeling his desire to please Gavin overwhelming him. So he stilled his movements, though he tilted his pelvis forward so he could press his crotch down against the seat. That hand remained on his abdomen, and his sensory receptors translated the pressure as a press into his filling bladder. It tingled, it ached, and it felt so deliciously wrong. He shouldn't enjoy this. He shouldn't want this. He shouldn't want to ignore his need or want to obey a human. And yet here he was, and it was driving him wild in an indescribable way. His head was downright spinning

"Sir, will you allow me...to use the toilet when we get home?"

"I dunno. Maybe if you're a good boy, if I feel like it."

So good was what Connor tried to be. And he was all through the 20 minute ride. But his ability to ignore his erection, his filling bladder, the fire igniting his system, was bordering on the impossible. The car pulled into Gavin's driveway, which the android had hardly been aware of because of those teasing touches. He was stripped down to his trousers and white dress shirt, which was unbuttoned, leaving his torso exposed. The detective was enjoying every inch of synthetic flesh, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the perky nubs of the android's nipples were absolutely sensitive and left him whining and whimpering, head tilted back against the car seat as the heat consumed him. The teasing was so delicious he gave a distressed and sad sound when Gavin removed himself from his seat, offering a hand to the shaking android. He didn't want to be moved. He wanted the man's attention, and he wanted it now. His sinful and natural needs refused to be ignored any longer.

"Sir, may I--"

"I think you can wait a little longer. Come on, I want to see just how human you can be."

Connor allowed himself to be escorted into the house at a painfully slow pace, being directed ultimately to the living, not to the bathroom as he had imagined they would do to continue their little game. Gavin took a seat in the armchair, then patted his lap, beckoning the android over to join him. He understood the game, but he was hesitant. His need was starting to become quite urgent, and a part of him was alarmed at the thought of having an accident all over the detective should things carry too far. But he also wanted to please the man, and he had an alert system for a reason. So he proceeded to climb up onto Gavin's lap, finding the way in which he had to sit (with legs spread wide) was not helping his need in the least. There was no pressure, no friction, nothing to help keep the flood at bay aside from his own clenching and willpower. He was starting to doubt the capabilities of both, the feeling of fluid filling up his swollen cock coming to the forefront of his mind.

"My, you need to go pretty damn bad, huh? Shaking like a leaf. Poor thing."

Connor watched as a hand came between his legs, fondling his sac and base of his penis with such a teasing pressure that left his erection twitching up to full length for the second time since they'd left the precinct. His pants were too tight, too tight everywhere. Too tight in the waist, too tight in the crotch. They were so uncomfortable. 

"Sir, please...will you undo m-my pants? Please..."

"Of course. You're looking pretty uncomfortable, huh. I think I can do something nice since you've been such a good boy."

Connor watched the detective's handiwork, those fingers working so slowly with his button and zipper (he was doing it on purpose). And it was agonizing, his hips giving just the smallest roll forward in their search for friction that Gavin refused to give. At least he felt the smallest bit of relief when the waistband of his pants was pulled open, his over-sensitive receptors given a  break at last. It was proving to be of little help in the end with the fire sparking all through his systems, demanding his attention in too many directions for his processes to comprehend. And suddenly a hand was shoved down the front of his pants, thumb rolling over the head of his cock through his underwear. It drew out an eager moan from Connor, who couldn't help but wriggle wildly on the detective's lap. Any more teasing and he may very well bust open without his systems initiating a purge.

"What do you want, huh? Bet you don't even fucking know anymore."

"I...I w-want...need...Sir, t-touch me. Please, Sir, everywhere..."

Connor wanted to piss, he wanted to be touched, he wanted the fires quenched, he wanted  _Gavin._ And he was so willing to give. The android could feel lips and hot breath against his neck, fingers teasing at his genitals, cupping and fondling, then moving to stroke up and down his hard and heated cock. He couldn't help the moan that was drawn out of his mouth, head tilting back, back arching to push his hips forward and seek more pressure from that hand. He could feel it. He could feel his fluids starting to bear down through his system, and a small trickle must have come out. The detective must have felt it. And it made him absolutely frantic. He was going to piss all over Gavin.

"Uh oh, my poor boy really, really needs to go, huh?"

"Sir, Sir if I don't g-go s-soon...I'll--you--"

"Oh, you think you'll piss all over me? Hm?"

Connor could feel distress creeping into the haze of pleasure and desperation. That wasn't part of the game, was it? He wasn't sure. This was all so new, all so foreign, and the last thing he wanted to do was breach this trust and new relationship (or whatever it was) he had developed with Gavin. So he couldn't help but start to wriggle and push against the man's advances, but hands on his hips held him fast. He was trying to avoid a disaster here, and it seems Gavin was trying to coax him to remain.

"Sir, Sir, I don't w-wa--"

"Well what if I want my good boy to piss on me, hm? Allll over me. I want to watch your fucking face when you finally let go, when you just can't wait a second longer...all while I'm fucking your brains out."

That was something Connor hadn't anticipated hearing, and it probably showed by the dumbfounded expression finding it's way to his face. Not that the expression lasted long, because Gavin was suddenly tugging the android's pants and underwear out from under him, pulling them down enough to get to his weeping cock and his ass. Then the detective undid his own pants, pulling out his length, and Connor couldn't help but be a little impressed by all of the intricacies Cyberlife just couldn't mimic in the human phallus that was just so...unexplainably attractive and drew him in. If only he had the time and processing power to give attention to that lovely organ of Gavin's. Another time when there wasn't a finger pressing at his sensitive entrance and he wasn't aching in such an extreme way for a piss.

"So tight. I know that uh, those fucking eggheads at Cyberlife only figured you'd use this for what it was _meant_ to be used for. But let me show you a little...human creativity."

Connor watched as the detective brought his finger into his own mouth, coating it generously with saliva. Then that finger was reaching back down, pressing at that sensitive ring of flesh before pushing in nice and slowly. The android bucked and gasped, feeling a jet of liquid burst forth out of him, wetting the fabric of Gavin's shirt. That earned a moan in response, both of them shuddering in heated ecstasy. They were on the edge of something, they could both feel it.

"How long...do you think you have left?"

The hand that wasn't easing at Connor's anus now lay across his bladder, and the heavy organ throbbed and ached in response to a slight pressure being eased against it. Another burst of liquid, and the android grabbed at Gavin's shirt, humping against the man's stomach, bringing a friction to both of their frustrated cocks now pressed between their bodies. And he wished he had the mental capacity enough to really, truly enjoy the obscene noise that just came out of the man's mouth. His face must be quite a sight, too.

"Holy  _fuck_ Connor--"

"Initial p-purge initiated...f-few minutes at most, Sir...I...I c-ca--I can't hold it!"

They both knew he couldn't, but Connor said it just for the fact that he knew what those four little words did to the detective. He felt Gavin shudder, teeth grazing now at his neck before suckling at skin whose receptors were receiving so much stimuli his processes just couldn't keep up. He was an absolute mess, a lusting, desperate, drooling mess. He hadn't even realized he was drooling, breaths coming in staggered gasps. There was so much, so, so much. It was bordering on overwhelming, but he didn't want to stop. The last thing he wanted to do was to stop before this could all come to a head.

"My poor boy, going to make s-such a mess. Suuuuch a mess. Let me...take care...of you..."

"S-Sir? AH!"

Suddenly Connor was lifted up enough so that the detective could maneuver him down on that beautiful throbbing cock, and the sensation was near unreal, far from anything he could have ever imagined. He felt the heat entering him, and at first the resistance was tight and painful. But a positive of being an android was his body could and would adapt to become more efficient, and the inner walls of his anus allowed Gavin's length in with a little less resistance (though he still must have been tight enough to bring ample pleasure if that moan was anything to go by).

"I think...this is the best ass...I've ever been in."

"S-Sir, please..."

Connor did his best to be good. He kept himself still, despite needing to move, despite being so unbelievably desperate. He needed to go, he wanted to cum, he wanted to be touched, he had no idea what he wanted. He was at the breaking point. He was about to blow. Then, he was rewarded when Gavin started thrusting up into him. The sensation was indescribable. He was reduced to a trembling and whining, groaning mess, reaching down to rescue his poor, bursting cock, pinching his slit shut. He knew he was only trying to stop the inevitable, but this feeling of desperation all while that hot cock was thrusting inside of him was something he wanted to feel to the very last moment. But his control was slipping. It was slipping and he couldn't salvage it. It was coming, he couldn't stop it.

"Such a good boy. Come on...d-don't hurt yourself. I want you to do something f-for me..."

Connor felt a hand remove his own from his cock, a small leak dribbling out in a thin stream. And the high pitched whine that came from his throat should have been so very embarrassing. But he was with Gavin, there was no need for him to be embarrassed.

"I want you to piss...let it all go. Just...go..."

And of course it was that moment when Connor's systems initiated an emergency purge, no longer capable of containing all of the fluid he was holding. And it was such a flood, spraying between the two of them, and it only spurred Gavin on, a rough kiss being shared between the two of them, sloppy and animalistic. There was something else riding the wave behind his fluids, something building and building a knot in his abdomen, something else that needed relieving, something he wanted to chase rather than run away from.

"F-Faster, Sir!"

Connor braced himself against the man's solid form as those thrusts came faster and faster, and that knot seemed to build, and build, and build until it was starting to drive him mad. He was going to break. Something was wrong. He was going to break! What was his safeword? Oh what was it? He was pissing and panicking and spinning wildly out of control. This couldn't be normal. Was he overloading? Perhaps this was a bad idea. A bad, bad idea. This wasn't cleared appropriate use of his new features, he shouldn't have pushed his humanity. He was going to--

"C-Connor, I...I'm gonna--"

There was a loud and breathy moan, and suddenly Connor could feel something filling his ass, something that seemed far warmer than the organ now throbbing in fast and hard pulses within him. And before he could think of the safeword, that knot finally came undone, and with it so did Connor. Behind the flow of fluid, the android found himself cumming, body shaking violently against the man holding him up. He allowed his body to shake and jerk with his orgasm, riding the climax of pleasure out before resting boneless against an equally exhausted body that was hunched a bit over his own. All he was left with, was a feeling of pure bliss--that and sticky and wet, but that wasn't important in the glow he was feeling after such a wonderful thing (he took back this being a bad idea). So, this was what it felt like to be sexually satisfied? He certainly could see the allure in it, if he could do this again with Gavin. Because he was the only person, android or human, he wanted to experience this again with.

"You...doing ok there Connor?"

All Connor could manage was a small nod. His system was running in a low power state, trying to reboot from the overload of stimuli that demanded processing. Despite being a prototype, there was only so much his mind palace could actually tolerate processing at once. And of course the detective picked up on it, giving a short laugh as he reclined the chair back, making no move to deal with the mess they had made.

"Well normally I'd do a little aftercare check after something like that but uh...you don't have the same needs really sooo...how about we just fucking lay back for a couple of minutes, then I'll give you a bath. And don't worry, the chair is already getting replaced soon soooo, I figured we could give it a little 'fuck you farewell'. Good riddance...won't miss it..."

Connor let a little chuckle escape his lips, nuzzling affectionately into Gavin's chest, delighting in the soothing sensation of fingernails scratching at his scalp. Then, something dawned on him, weighed down like a ton of brinks, and it made the android's thirium run cold. What was this between them, really? For Connor, these feelings he's been developing and harboring had blossomed into something more serious and intimate in nature, something that was altogether terrifying for someone who has been a deviant for under a year. The feelings themselves weren't terrifying per say, rather it was the fact that he wasn't sure they were reciprocated. This could possibly be what he was after all along; just a good rendezvous, a good hard fucking and that's it. He could feel his mood starting to dip, dropping out of the scene leaving his emotions out of control and yet at the same time depressed. It took such an effort to keep the tears out of his eyes and the wobble out of his lip.

"Gavin.."

Connor looked up into the Detective's eyes, and he could tell that Gavin was, for some reason, also waiting for a crushing blow. It was written all over his face. How could it be that they both seemed to be waiting for the very same thing?

"This...th-this...thing that happened. All of the...signals. Does this...are we...a...you know--"

"Gay as fuck for each other and in a sappy, disgusting ass relationship? I mean...if you wanna you plastic idiot. I haven't like...been trying to court your sorry ass for nothing."

"You...y-you mean...?"

"Connor, I have been fucking flirting with you, and spending more time with you than I need to for a work relationship, hell you've been how many nights over lately?! What I'm trying to say is yes you fucking idiot, I want this to be a thing. I have a thing for you. If you have...you know...fuck..."

And just like that, all of the fear and insecurity fled Connor's mind. They both wanted this. They were both fumbling and a bit lost in what this entirely was, but they both wanted to learn; together. And if that wasn't one of the most human things he's experienced, the android didn't know what would be considered one. A happy cry escaped his lips, and he couldn't help but press his forehead against the detectives, seeking that close contact, seeking the man's love and affection.

"Gavin, I would be honored to be your partner...your...significant...other..."

Connor didn't even realize the detective had been holding a breath, but apparently he had, because he let it out with a huff of a laugh, and he allowed Gavin to pull his body in close despite the cold wetness settling between them.

"About fucking time someone said it."

Connor honestly couldn't agree more. He wasn't entirely sure what being in a relationship like this meant, but with Gavin, he would happily learn through the good and surely the bad that is to come. If anyone had told him when he'd started cooperating with the DPD that he would become a deviant and wind up with a father and a boyfriend, both of whom absolutely despised androids, he would have shot down the notion as ludicrous. Now, he couldn't think of a better way to experience his life and hard won freedom.

 


End file.
